Long Enough
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: This is a sequal to Spin The Bottle, Hotch wakes up and doesnt remember if his night with Emily was real or a dream..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a squeal to Spin The Bottle, if you didnt read it I'd suggest it because you probably wont get it. (:**

* * *

Hotch's eyes fluttered open at the sunlight hitting his face through the window. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his face with a sigh. He looked at the clock and suddenly jumped out of bed, he was late for work. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of his apartment, driving to work. Hotch walked into the bullpen, hoping no one would notice his tardiness.

"Hey Hotch, thought you weren't gonna make it," Morgan laughed as he saw him.

Rossi, Garcia, and JJ laughed, Emily and Reid staying quiet.

"No one saw him go home, maybe he met someone," Rossi suggested with a laugh.

Hotch ignored them and walked into his office, throwing his briefcase down and sitting at his desk. He slumped in his chair and sighed, he had the biggest headache. A knock on the door made Hotch look up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Emily walked inside, closing the door behind her. Hotch suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't know if it was real or a dream but he was pretty sure he had made out with Emily the night before, he wasn't positive though.

"Hey," she smiled walking up to his desk.

"Uh... Hi, what do you need Prentiss?"

Emily's smile faded and she scratched her forehead.

"Sorry about everyone, they're being assholes," she said with a slight frown.

"It's fine, I don't care."

Emily stayed quiet; she noticed something was off with him. Had he remembered the night before? He called her Prentiss, was that a sign saying he didn't remember? She shook her head, throwing those thoughts away.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he replied rubbing his eyes.

He looked up at her and she had that look on her face that made you want to tell her everything, perfect for interrogations. He sighed and shook his head.

"I have a headache," he said propping his head up on his elbows.

"Hold on," Emily said leaving the room.

Hotch sat there confused but shook it off. She came back a minute later with a bottle of aspirin.

"Here," she said holding it out to him.

Hotch didn't take it right away, but he did eventually take it. He removed two pills from the bottle and retuned it to her, taking the medication with a bottle of water on his desk. Emily stood there, slightly swaying her body back and forth.

"Thanks..." he said.

Emily smiled then headed for the door.

"Wait, Emily..." Hotch started.

"Yes?" she said with a hand on the door knob.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know, what do you remember?"

Hotch scratched his forehead and thought for a bit.

"Uh... Spin the bottle. That's the last thing I remember... I think."

"You think?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hotch nodded as Emily walked back over to his desk.

"There may be something else..." he said.

"Go on..." Emily said, with a hopeful grin.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind," he said shaking his head.

Emily's smile faded. _He's so stubborn_, she thought, _just say it_. She rolled her eyes and went for the door.

"Alright, if you want to tell me I'm here," she said leaving his office.

Hotch sat in his office alone and confused. _Was it real? It felt real, but I can't remember. How drunk did I get? Should I just tell her, or will she freak out? Emily seems like she's not telling me something... Could that be it?_

Hotch was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rossi walked in with a smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you or something," he said.

"No, you didn't," Hotch replied getting up to open the shade.

"Alright, well… bye," he said going for the door.

"Wait. What do you know about yesterday? What happened?"

Rossi smiled and sat down in the visitors chair across from Hotch's desk.

"Well when I left you were alone with Emily, something might've happened but I have no clue. You kissed her a few times playing spin the bottle and they were _long_ kisses, and I mean _long,_" he said still smiling.

Hotch sighed and sat at his desk. He sat silently for a while before nodding.

"Alright, thanks…" he said as Rossi got up, heading for the door.

He left leaving Hotch alone with only his thoughts. _Should I tell her how I feel? Would she feel the same way? What if it was a dream? What if I tell her and she gets uncomfortable being around me? Why can't I remember anything? How much did I drink? Dammit Aaron, get it together! _Hotch got up and walked out of his office, into the bullpen. He saw Emily sitting at her desk and called her over to the catwalk.

"Emily, come here," he called out, making her look up.

He motioned her over and she got up from her desk, walking up to the catwalk. She smiled at him as she walked over.

"Yeah, what do you need?" she asked in a very cheerful tone.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course."

Together they walked into Hotch's office and sat down. He hesitated before he spoke, making a long silence in the room. He finally just decided to get it out.

"Did we kiss last night?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, we played spin the bottle," Emily smiled, knowing what answer he _really_ wanted.

"No, I mean like after that?"

"I don't know, why do you think we did?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Emily!" he yelled getting impatient with her.

"Hotch!" she mocked, "just tell me, what you think happened and I'll tell you if it's true."

Hotch sighed. _Should I just tell her? Whatever, I'll do it._

"Ok, what I think happened was after the club we made out and you brought me home… and I think you wanted me to ask you out," he said, trailing off.

Emily sat in her chair as she let a few laughs fly free in Hotch's office. Hotch's face turned bright red. _Why is she laughing?_

"What? Why are you laughing?" he asked, kind of offended.

Emily got up and walked behind his desk.

"Was it really that hard?" she smiled, "Come on Aaron, took you long enough."

Emily leaned over and placed a kiss on his soft lips. After they both reluctantly pulled away, Hotch smiled.

"Now how 'bout that date… Friday, 5:00?" he asked.

Emily nodded, gave Hotch another long kiss on the lips, and walked out of his office, leaving a smiling man behind.

* * *

**I might add more chapters. What do you guys think? There's a good possiblity for more so... yeah (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch looked in the mirror and smiled at his appearance. It was Friday, December 14, and he was about to take Emily out on the date he promised her. Hotch wore a white button down shirt with a blue tie and black slacks. His hair was nicely combed down and he was freshly shaved. He walked out of his bedroom and grabbed his keys, leaving his apartment. First Hotch drove to the store. He went in and tried to decide what flower to get her. A smiling, young woman came over to him.

"Hey, can I help ya decide on somethin'?" she asked.

"Well I'm trying to get my date flowers but I don't know what to get her..." he replied.

"Well how 'bout a rose?" she smiled.

Hotch shook his head, "No, she thinks roses are overrated."

The lady shrugged and took out a pink tulip from the self.

"How 'bout this?"

Hotch thought it was nice but he didn't know if Emily would like it. He shrugged and took out his wallet; he didn't want to be late on his first date with Emily Prentiss. He paid for the tulip and left the store, driving to Emily's apartment. He went up and rang her bell, waiting for her to answer the door. After a few seconds Emily opened the door and the sight of her made Hotch's eyes widen. She was wearing a black, mid-thigh length, spaghetti strap dress. Hotch stared a little too long because Emily hit him softly in the side of the head.

"Sorry... I just- you... You look amazing," Hotch stuttered.

Emily let out a small laugh, "You don't look too shabby yourself."

She walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind her, making herself closer to Hotch. She blushed as she realized how close they were. He slowly took a step back and handed her the tulip. She smiled and took it from him.

"Tulips are my favorite," she said, Hotch taking a sigh of relief at his good guess.

Together they left the building and got into Hotch's car. Emily put the flower in her lap and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Hotch started the car.

"You'll see when we get there," he smiled.

A smile appeared on Emily's face as she saw the one on Hotch's, she never got to see him smile and these last few days has been full of them. She wondered what he remembered and what made him spill.

"Hotch..." Emily started.

"Yeah?" he replied still staring at the road.

"What do you remember about the other night?" she asked.

"Uh... Well what do you mean?"

"After everyone left, what do you remember?"

"Well I remember you being very open," he said with a laugh, making quick eye contact with her as she blushed, "and you were very _very_ into it."

"Oh, of course you remember that." She said shaking her head.

Hotch let out a chuckle as he pulled up in front Rainforest Café. Emily started laughing as she saw where they were. Hotch took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, opening he passenger seat door for Emily.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled, grabbing Emily's hand.

His gesture made Emily blush and Hotch must have noticed because he laughed and tightened his grip on her hand. Emily hated how fair her skin was sometimes. They got in the restaurant and sat at their table, Emily smiling to herself. She didn't expect their first real date to be at a Rainforest Café.

"You alright?" Hotch asked, puling Emily out of her daydream.

"Yeah, yeah… I've just never been to a Rainforest Café, it's amazing," she smiled.

"You've never been to a Rainforest Café?" Hotch asked, incredibly shocked.

"Nope, and why did you pick here for our first date?" she laughed.

"Well really our first date was at the club."

"That wasn't a real date," Emily said shaking her head.

"It wasn't?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because it wasn't," Emily insisted.

"We were together for a long period of time-"

"But that's like work," Emily interrupted.

"Let me finish," Hotch smiled, "We made out, and I'd say we both enjoyed it."

"You were drunk what do you know," she laughed.

"I know I've loved you for a long time…" Hotch said in an incredibly serious tone.

Emily smiled with another blush. That was one of the sweetest things a guy has ever said to her. She took a deep breath and took a sip of water that was on the table.

"Man Em, what's with all the blushing today? What happened to that open girl at the club?" Hotch laughed.

Emily shrugged. The waiter came over and took their orders. Emily and Hotch got their food and conversed while they ate, having a nice date. After they left Rainforest Café, Hotch drove Emily home. He got out of the car with her and walked her up to her apartment. They stood in front of the door silently but both with smiles. Hotch leaned over so his mouth was near Emily's ear.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Emily laughed and nodded. Hotch placed his lips on hers and kept them there for a long time. He must've gotten lost in the kiss because Emily pulled away; taking in a sharp breath, Hotch was also starting to need air though so he wasn't all that sad about her breaking the kiss. Emily had huge smile on her face, she turned to unlock the door but Hotch pulled her back into another kiss. Emily wrapped her arm around his neck while Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist. They both reluctantly pulled away and Emily laughed as he slid his hand across her lower back before fully pulling away. She unlocked the door and opened it, looking back at Hotch.

"Goodnight Emily," Hotch whispered placing a soft kiss on her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. School, writer's block, it all adds up. Sorry again.**

* * *

Emily walked into the bullpen Monday morning and sat at her desk. It was snowing outside, one of her favorite parts of winter, snow. She brushed off her jacket and looked up into Hotch's office. She saw him standing behind his desk. Emily smiled as she thought about her weekend. Friday was one of the best nights of her life and all weekend it was the only thing she could think about. He was so amazing, she never though serious Hotch could be so... so... loving and sweet. She must've been staring for a long time because Reid came up to her, tapping her shoulder.

"Emily, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I was just zoning out. I'm fine," she smiled, turning back to Hotch.

Reid walked away, and Emily kept staring at Hotch. He eventually looked out of the window and saw Emily looking up into his office. A huge smile appeared on his face as he saw her. He motioned her up to his office with his smile still glued to his face. Emily got up from her desk and walked up the catwalk, going into Hotch's office.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi, you wanna go on another date?" he asked closing the door behind Emily.

"Yeah, of course. When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

Hotch nodded. He still had his hand on Emily's back from when he closed the door so he let go, sliding his hand down her arm to grab her hand.

"Yeah, I'll go. It's just kinda short notice you know," she said as she started swinging their interlocked fingers.

"Sorry about that but will you be ready by eleven?"

"Eleven? Why so late"

"What, is that your bed time?" Hotch laughed.

"Very funny," Emily replied flatly, "but no, it's just kind of late for a date."

"Calm down, everything will be fine, geez Emily."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Emily pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes and placed her lips on top of his. Hotch cupped her cheek with his hand as their lips locked. Emily pulled away with a smile.

"See you later," she said, walking out of his office.

Emily went back to work. The day went by pretty fast for her, with conversations and jokes with Morgan, Reid and JJ, occasionally Garcia and Rossi would come out of their caves but Hotch stayed in his office, working his butt off. Emily looked up into Hotch's office and contemplated whether she should go talk to him, but decided against it. She was going to see him later and if she needed to know anything she would call. Emily grabbed her things and left the building, getting into her car and driving home. When she got inside she made herself dinner, sitting by the window. She watched the snow pile up, there was at least a foot already. She finished eating putting her plate in the sink. It was already 9 o'clock, only two more hours until Hotch picked her up. She felt kind of bad though, she hadn't spoken to him since the morning. She shrugged it off, changed her clothes for this date, and sat on the couch to watch a movie. She decided on one of her favorites, Just Go With It with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler. By the time it finished it was 10:30pm. She got up and the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? It's too late for a guest and too early for Hotch._ Emily looked out the peep hole and saw Hotch standing there. She opened the door kind of shocked.

"Hey," Hotch smiled.

He was wearing a gray hoodie with a denim jacket over it and blue jeans. She'd never really seen him in casual clothing, just his usual suit and tie. She just stood staring at him for a while, not realizing. Hotch waved his hand in front of her eyes with a laugh.

"Emily?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just…" she trailed off, "Uh... why are you here so early, I thought you were coming at eleven?"

"I was, but I knew you weren't going to be ready by that time," he replied, walking inside with Emily.

"I'm ready," she insisted.

"No you're not; you can't go in short sleeves. Put a long sleeved shirt and wear a coat."

"Why, where are we going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go, you'll see when we get there."

Emily hated surprises, and everything between them has had some type of surprise so far. She nodded going to her bedroom to change. She put on a long sleeved blue shirt and left her room, grabbing her North Face, how could she go wrong there? Hotch got up off the couch and waited for Emily while she put her coat on. She put on her black combat boots and smiled at Hotch.

"Am I ready now?" she asked still smiling.

"Yes you are, come on."

They left Emily's apartment and got into Hotch's car. They drove through the snow, which was still falling from the sky, for about twenty minutes before Hotch stopped. Emily was confused; they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where-"

Hotch put a finger on Emily's lips, stopping her from asking the question he knew she was going to ask. He got out of the car and put his hood up, walking around the car to open the door for Emily. She put on her black FBI hat before getting out of the car. Hotch grabbed Emily's hand as he closed the door behind her. She was kind of glad he did though because her hands were already getting cold. She was still incredibly confused they were just walking through the snow.

"Hotch-"

"Aaron," he interrupted.

"Aaron," she corrected herself, "what on earth are we doing?"  
"You'll see," he smiled, pulling on her hand.

Emily laughed as he dragged her through the snow. Her eyes widened when she saw where they were. The two of them came up to a huge patch of ice as Hotch picked up two pairs of ice-skates from the snow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, put them on," he smiled.

"This is crazy," Emily said, shaking her head.

"And you're not?"

"No, but obviously you are."

"Admit it, you are a little crazy."

"No," Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well I like crazy, all of it," Hotch said taking Emily's hand.

Emily blushed at his words. Hotch pulled her over to the ice, put his ice skates on and waited for Emily to put hers on. When she got her skates on she slowly skated across the ice, she hadn't been ice skating in a while, and it was fun for a change. Hotch followed her onto the patch of ice as she skated in circles around him.

"I see you know how to skate," Hotch laughed.

"Italy's cold Hotchner," Emily smiled, spinning on the ice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I lived in Italy as a kid for a long time before we moved again," she informed, grabbing his hand and pulling him farther onto the ice, "Where did you learn to skate?"

"My dad taught me and Sean before he died…" he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine; it's not your fault."

The both of them kept skating around the frozen lake as the snow fell. Emily was having a great time but her face and hands were freezing. Hotch noticed her shaking and went up to her. He grabbed her hands with both of his and put it to his chest, looking her in the eyes.

"You wanna go?" he asked in barely a whisper.

Emily nodded, and they skated off the ice together, Hotch still holding her hand. Emily was thankful her face was already red from the cold because he would've noticed her blush. They walked back into the car and when they got in Hotch put the heat on. Emily sat on her hands as she stared out the window, watching the snow fall to the ground. There was already about three feet of snow on the ground, and it was still piling up.

"Are you still cold?" Hotch asked.

"A little, but it's getting warmer," she replied, "It was fun though."

"Well I'm glad you liked it," he smiled.

Hotch turned on the ignition and started to drive through the snow, taking Emily home. The ride home was quiet, and warm, warmer than outside thankfully. When they got to Emily's apartment Hotch, like the gentleman he is, walked her up again. They got in front of the door and Emily grabbed Hotch's hand.

"Why did you want this date to be so late?" she asked.

"Why, are you tired?" he joked.

"No, I just wanted to know."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure there was enough snow for your liking," he smiled.

"Oh… well there_ is_ a lot of snow, do you want to stay?"

"No, it's fine Emily."

"Are you sure? I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and see on the news an FBI agent died in a car crash."

Hotch laughed and pulled her into his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll text you when I get home if that makes you feel any better," he said pulling away.

"Alright, it _would_ make me feel better," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be safe."

"I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep," he said walking down the hall.

Emily watched him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. She kind of wanted for him to stay on the inside, but she really just hoped he would make it home safe. She went inside and changed into her pajamas, getting into bed with her phone. It was past 1am and Emily was super tired, but she promised herself she wouldn't fall asleep without getting Hotch's message. After ten minutes she started to get worried, they didn't live that far apart. She thought about calling him but decided against it because if he was still driving he might get distracted, and with all the snow it wouldn't be a good idea. She stayed patient and as soon as the phone vibrated in her lap she opened the message.

_'I'm home.'_

_'What took you so long?!' _Emily replied.

_'Sorry, one of the roads was closed so I had to take a different way home. But I'm home now.'_

_'Ok… well g'nite. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

_'Night Emily.'_

After his last message she put her phone on the nightstand and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I really don't know what to write anymore... plus school has been crazy. Again, I am sorry. I'm writing the next chapter now because this one is really short...**

* * *

Hotch walked into the bullpen Tuesday morning, tired but happy. He had only gotten about five hours of sleep, but it was worth it because he spent his night with Emily Prentiss. He walked into his office and sat at the desk with a sigh. The thought of Emily wouldn't leave his mind. It was like every memory of her got glued to his brain. He was really glad he was with her though; Emily was one of the best girls he's ever been with. The sound of his phone ringing made him loose his trail of thought. It was Emily.

"Hey Em," Hotch answered.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked.

"Work, why?"

"Oh... Never mind then."

"Why, what happened?" he asked confused.

"Well when the roads were being plowed those idiots moved a huge pile of snow in front of my car so I was wondering if you could pick me up, but you're already there-"

"Emily, of course I'll come pick you up. I'm leaving right now," he said standing up.

"No, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, stay there, I'm on my way."

Hotch grabbed his jacket and left the bullpen, thankfully without anyone asking about it. He drove to Emily's apartment and smiled when he saw her playing with the snow in her hands. Hotch honked his horn, making Emily look up. She dropped the snow and got into the car.

"Thank you for picking me up," she said as she turned to him.

"It's no problem," Hotch replied.

They drove back to headquarters and walked into the bullpen together. In the car Hotch noticed Emily was slightly paler than usual and she was sniffling. Was she getting sick? Hotch gave Emily a half smile before walking up to Rossi's office. He knocked and the door opened right away, Rossi pulling him inside.

"Are you guys dating yet?" he asked.

Hotch was shocked but replied, "Uh... Yes."

"Good," he smiled, "It took you two long enough."

Hotch let out a small chuckle, "She said the same thing. Does anyone else know?"

"I doubt it, but I don't even know if they remember the club. The whole team was busted."

Hotch nodded and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called through the door.

Garcia stuck her head in, "We have a case."

Rossi and Hotch nodded following Garcia into the conference room where the rest on the team sat. Hotch took the seat next to Emily and Rossi sat next to Reid.

"We have a serial killer in Fall River, Massachusetts people. Three women were killed, Lana Perez, the first victim, Jocelyn Pierce, the second, and Melinda Evans, the most recent. Fall River PD wanted us to check it out."

"Alright, wheels up in 30," Hotch said, standing up.

Emily followed Hotch out of the conference room and stopped him before he walked into his office.

"When we get back from this case I'm taking you somewhere," she smiled.

"Oh and where would that be?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she winked, walking down to her desk.

Hotch gave a small smile before getting his go-bag from his office. Emily was glad she got to be the one holding the surprise this time. She grabbed her go-bag and left with Morgan and Reid. They all eventually got on the jet and flew to Fall River, Massachusetts, speaking about the case as the journeyed to their case.


End file.
